Ponytail to Shushu
by DaisyDaisuki
Summary: another Songfic / v系 fanfic/ ViViD/ ShinxReno/ RyogaxReno / "Kimi no egao boku no natsu ga hajimaru..."


**Title: **Ponytail to Shushu**  
Author: **DaisyDaisuki**  
Disclaimer: **Ponytail to Shushu (Original) © **AKB48**; Ponytail to Shushu (Indonesian) © **JKT48  
Pairing: **AoiHa**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort (diragukan xDa)

* * *

Reno menatap angka-angka yang berjejer rapi di layar ponselnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan, menyadari hari berlalu begitu cepat. Pandangannya beralih ke bingkai jendela kelas yang kacanya sengaja dibuka untuk menambah kesejukan kelas di musim panas. Matahari masih sama, masih bertenger dengan gagah di langit. Matahari masih sama, masih setia menyirami bumi dengan berkah sinarnya.

.

.

.

_**Karendaa yori hayaku**__**  
**__**Shatsu no sodeguchi makutte**__**  
**__**Taiyou ga chikadzuku kehai**__**  
**__**Boku no ude kara koromogae**_

_**(**__Lebih cepat dari hari di kalender  
Aku pun menyingsingkan lengan baju  
Matahari pun mulai terasa dekat  
Kurasa musim telah mulai berubah)_

.

.

.

'**SREK!**'

Pintu kelas berwarna putih itu terbuka lebar, menampakkan sosok pemuda dengan rambut dicat cokelat gelap. Dia adalah Shin, berumur enam belas tahun, berstatus sebagai siswa SMA khusus laki-laki dan duduk di kelas dua. Reno tidak melepaskan pandangannya barang sedetik pun dari sosok tinggi yang selalu tersenyum kepada siapapun itu. Dan tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya sendiri sudah mengembang senang.

"Ohayo!" sapa pemuda itu riang.

Beberapa siswa yang tadinya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing langsung melambaikan tangan dan balik menyapanya. Bahkan tidak sedikit juga yang mengerubuti Shin di bangkunya. Seperti itulah dia, bersinar, populer, disukai banyak orang. Bertolak belakang dengan Reno yang pemalu, dan jarang bicara, apalagi dengan wajahnya cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki itu membuatnya semakin terkucilkan.

"Reno-chan." Sapa Iv, pemuda dengan wajah imut yang dirumor-kan berpacaran dengan Shin.

"Minggu ini aku dan Shin mau ke pantai. Ikut? Nanti aku juga ajak King dan Ryoga." tawar Iv menyodorkan pamflet lomba membelah semangka.

Reno meraih pamflet itu dan membacanya. Di situ tertulis pemenangnya dapat hadiah makan yakisoba sepuasnya bersama empat orang lainnya. Ia mengertukan dahi, menatap Iv yang merupakan temannya sejak kelas dua SMP itu.

"Tidak ingin berdua saja dengan Shin?" tanya Reno.

Iv menggeleng dan mengambil pamflet itu kembali dari tangan Reno. Senyum manis terbentuk di bibir merahnya. "Aku ingin main dengan kalian semua. Dengan Shin, Ko-ki, Ryoga, dan kau." Jawabnya.

"Hmh… Baiklah, aku ikut."

"_Yatta_~! Kutunggu lusa ya! Kita ketemu di depan _vending machine_ yang biasanya jam 9 pagi."

Reno tersenyum kecil menanggapi tingkah kekanakan Iv yang tidak pernah luntur. Gossip itu benar. Iv memang menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Shin dari dua bulan yang lalu. Dan yang mengetahui fakta itu hanyalah mereka berlima saja. Mereka yang sejak tiga tahun yang lalu bertemu dan sama-sama menjalin hubungan sebagai sahabat. Namun siapa yang tahu bahwa ketika mendengar berita bahagia yang Iv bawa saat itu justru membuat hati kecil Reno patah?

.

.

.

(; ^ ω ^ A)~**Skip**!~ (; ^ ω ^ A)

.

.

.

"Uwaaah~~ Lauttt!" pekik Ko-ki senang. Tanpa tanggung-tanggung, pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu sontak membuka pakaian dan meninggalkannya teronggok di atas kursi pantai.

Seperti yang dijanjikan Iv, hari itu mereka berlima berangkat ke pantai. Ko-ki sudah menenggelamkan diri duluan di air. Sedangkan Shin dan Iv undur diri untuk mengikuti lomba membelah semangka yang kemarin ia bicarakan. Tinggalah Reno dan Ryoga yang menjaga barang-barang mereka di bawah naungan payung biru.

"Sana, bermainlah. Aku akan menjaga barang." Ucap Reno tersenyum.

Ryoga yang sudah melepas kausnya menatap Reno dengan pandangan berbinar. Namun mulutnya justru membentuk senyuman miring. "Tidak, aku menemanimu saja di sini. Kasihan, masa kamu sendiri yang menjaga." Ucapnya lembut.

"Daijobu. Pergilah! Aku tahu Ryoga-kun paling suka berenang di laut, Iya 'kan?"

Ryoga menghela nafas berat. Ditepuknya kepala Reno yang diselimuti helaian auburn itu. "Jangan memaksakan diri, Reno. Aku tahu sakit bagimu melihat mereka bersama." Tukasnya tanpa ditutupi kata-kata manis.

Reno tersentak. Dari sekian banyak orang, Ryoga-lah satu-satunya orang yang sadar tentang perasaannya terhadap Shin. Ia tersenyum miris. Tetapi sebelah tangannya mendorong punggung Ryoga seolah menyuruhnya menyusul Ko-ki. Tanpa membantah lagi sepasang kaki yang kokoh itu akhirnya melangkah menjauhi Reno yang masih sedikit murung.

.

.

.

_**Aoi umi**__**  
**__**Namiuchigiwa de**__**  
**__**Kimi to aitai**__**  
**__**Hadashi no mizushibuki**_

_**(**__Laut yang biru  
Di tepi pantai itu  
Ingin jumpa denganmu  
Bertelanjang kaki bermain air__**)  
**_.

.

.

"Ini." Ujar Ryoga membuyarkan lamunan Reno.

Reno menoleh kearahnya, mendapati pemuda yang basah kuyup itu menyodorkan sebungkus es krim strawberry favoritnya. Ia tersenyum hangat dan menerima hadiah kecil dari sahabatnya itu. Di belakangnya tampak Ko-ki dengan tidak sabar melahap es krim nanas-nya. Reno tertawa renyah sementara Ryoga mendudukan diri di atas pasir.

"Kata orang, makanan manis bisa mengembalikan semangat." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, Ryoga-kun." Balas Reno tulus.

Ryoga tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Reno dengan tangannya yang basah. Namun pandangan sedih itu tidak berubah. Reno memandang sosok Shin yang menyemangati Iv memecah semangka dari kejauhan. Dalam hati ia tidak ingin menyakiti sahabatnya, dan ia berharap kebahagiaan bagi keduanya. Harapan itu tentu saja berdampak rasa sakit yang harus ditanggungnya setiap hari.

"Dasar, kenapa tidak ke pantai-nya saat liburan musim panas saja sih? Toh liburannya lusa." Tukas Ko-ki dengan mulut bergerak-gerak mengunyah es krim.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa 'kan? Anggap saja _refreshing_ setelah ujian semester." Balas Reno tenang.

"Reno benar. Lagi pula kita bisa ke sini setiap hari kalau mau." Timpal Ryoga menghabiskan es krim vanilla-nya.

Ko-ki hanya manggut-manggut mengerti tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Akhirnya, pandangan tiga orang itu tertuju pada Shin yang tertawa melihat Iv yang melompat-lompat girang. "Wah, pesta yakisoba nih." Celutuk Ko-ki riang.

Reno dan Ryoga menoleh, sama-sama tersenyum senang menanggapi Ko-ki yang dengan semangat menyusul Shin dan Iv. "Yakisoba, tidak buruk juga." Gumam Reno.

.

.

.

_**Poniiteeru (yurashi nagara)**__**k**__**aze no naka**__**  
**__**Kimi ga hashiru (boku ga hashiru**__**) s**__**una no ue**__**  
**__**Poniiteeru (yurashi nagara)**__** f**__**urimuita**__**  
**__**Kimi no egao**__** b**__**oku no natsu ga hajimaru**_

_**(**__Poniiteeru (terus melambai) dihembus angin  
Kamu pun berlari (aku pun berlari) di atas pasir  
Poniiteeru (terus melambai) kamu menoleh  
Dengan senyumanmu, senyuman musim panas di mulai__**)**_

.

.

.

Reno menguap lebar. Pelajaran sejarah hari ini benar-benar melewati ambang batas kebosanannya. Tidak sedikit teman-temannya yang sudah berlayar ke pulau kapuk. Reno menoleh ke-kanannya, mendapati Ko-ki sudah sibuk menggumam-gumam dengan mata tertutup. Pandangannya tertuju ke depan. Shin tampak asyik lempar-lemparan surat dengan Iv yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Dadanya kembali terasa sakit. Reno mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat seolah takut mulut itu akan bergerak sendiri. Dibenamkanya kepala di antara kedua tangan yang menekuk itu. Reno mencoba tidur dan melupakan realita sejenak. Angin musim panas berhembus sepoi-sepoi dari arah jendela yang terbuka. Suara jangkrik yang khas menjadi lagu nina bobo-nya. Dan perlahan Reno pun ikut tenggelam ke alam mimpinya, menyisakan setitik air mata di kelopak yang tertutup itu.

'_Realita itu menyakitkan_'

.

.

.

**Kyoushitsu ni hi ga sashite  
Yume no kion ga agatta  
Naname mae no kimi miteru to  
Mune ga kurushiku natte kuru**

**(**_Mentari sinari ruang kelas  
Hawa tepat tuk terbuai lamunan  
Melihat kamu yang duduk di depanku  
Membuat rasa sakit timbul di dada_**)  
**.

.

.

.

.

'**KRIIINGGGGG**!'

Bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah berdering nyaring. Namun bunyi 'surga' itu justru terdengar lebih menyenangkan mengingat hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah. Tidak sedikit siswa yang bersorak riang menyambut datangnya liburan musim panas.

"YAKISOBA GRATIISS!" seru Iv semangat.

"Yeyeyeyey~~ Sankyuu Ipuu!" timpal Ko-ki riang sambil memeluk Iv yang tingginya sepadan dengannya.

"Hei! Jangan peluk-peluk!" tukas Shin.

"Aihihihi~ Shin-_sama _cemburu! Atuuuttttt!"

"Hentikan, king. Kau akan membuatnya meledak." Sindir Ryoga.

"KALIAAANN!"

Ko-ki dan Ryoga langsung kabur begitu saja. Dua-duanya langsung lari keluar kelas sementara Reno yang ditinggal tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Nee, Reno-kun. Nanti jangan lupa jam 7 malam kumpul di kedai Yakisoba." Ucap Iv berdiri dari bangku.

"Uhm! Aku tidak sabar~ baiklah, aku duluan. Hati-hati di jalan." Balas Reno tersenyum.

Reno cepat-cepat bangkit dan pergi keluar kelas, menyisakan sepasang kekasih itu bersama beberapa siswa lain yang masih enggan untuk pulang. Reno berjalan dengan cepat, ingin segera meninggalkan sekolahnya. Semakin lama ia dekat dengan keduanya, semakin sakitlah hatinya.

"Aku tidak bisa…. Aku tidak bisa membenci kalian…" bisik Reno parau.

.

.

.

**Suki nante  
Ie yashinai yo  
Ushiro sugata ni  
Kimochi wo tsubuyaku**

**(**_Walau kusuka  
Namun tak terucapkan  
Hanya pada sosokmu  
Kubisikkan perasaanku_**)**

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Matahari bertenger lebih lama dari biasanya, dan baru mau menukar singgasananya sekarang. Reno memperhatikan tenggelamnya matahari di ufuk barat dari jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Pandanganya terlihat kosong. Setengah jam lagi ia akan berpesta kecil dengan keempat sahabatnya. Terima kasih kepada Iv yang memenangkan lomba belah semangka itu.

"Hhh…" Reno menghela nafas berat. Dipaksanya tubuh itu untuk berdiri mengganti pakaian. Reno mengambil kaus putih tipis lengan panjang dan celana doreng kesayangannya. Setelah selesai mengenakan kain-kain itu ia menata rambut di depan kaca berukuran setengah dari tingginya.

"Reno! Ada temanmu yang menunggu!"

Teriakan sang Ibu menghentikan gerakannya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alis tanda tidak mengerti. "Siapa yang datang menjemputku?" gumamnya. Tanpa ambil pusing, ia bergegas turun ke bawah menuntaskan rasa penasraannnya.

Pemuda itu duduk dengan santai di atas sofa keluarga. Mimik wajahnya terlihat tenang berbicara dengan Ibu Reno yang sudah berumur empat puluh tahun. Beliau tampaknya akrab dengan pemuda itu sehingga Reno yang baru datang tercengang dengan kehadirannya, tidak menyangka dialah yang datang.

"R, Ryoga?"

"Yo." Sapa pemuda itu sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ah, Reno~ Ryoga-kun datang untuk menjemputmu. Dia bilang kalian mau makan yakisoba dengan Ipu dan yang lainnya. Apa itu benar?" tanya sang Ibu.

"Un." Jawab Reno.

"Kenapa pakai baju lengan panjang? Tidak panas?"

"Tidak, ini tipis kok. Aku tidak suka kalau malam-malam pakai lengan pendek. Gatal kena nyamuk." Jelas Reno menarik kain bajunya. Ryoga hanya mangut-mangut dan berdiri.

"Aku pergi sekarang." Pamit Reno menarik lengan Ryoga pergi.

"Baiklah, jangan pulang terlalu malam. Iterasshai."

"Haii, ittekimasu."

"**KANPAAIII**!"

Suasana ceria menyelimuti bangku yang diisi lima orang itu. Mereka berseru gembira sambil mengangkat gelas jus jeruk mereka. Maklum, karena masih dibawah umur mereka dilarang minum sake. Jadilah jus sebagai penggantinya.

Si pemilik kedai sekaligus _chef_ hanya tertawa melihat kelima pemuda yang tampak bersemangat melahap yakisoba buatannya itu. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum puas saat Ko-ki dengan jujurnya menyatakan yakisoba buatanya adalah yang terenak yang pernah ia makan.

"OSH! Akan kubuatkan sebanyak yang kalian mau!" serunya bersemangat.

"**Arigato, Ojii-san**!" balas mereka bersamaan.

Ko-ki langsung menghabiskan sepiring yakisoba miliknya hanya dalam waktu lima menit. Tanpa dikomando Iv dan Shin menantang Ko-ki lomba makan yakisoba. Yang kalah harus rela merogoh dompet untuk mentraktir yang minuman.

"Yang paling cepat makan lima porsi yakisoba yang menang!" seru Iv.

"Un! Ngghhakkh hhhakhut! (_Nggak takut__!_)" balas Ko-ki dengan mulut penuh yakisoba.

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan bertarung yakisoba. Setelah dua jam berlalu, Iv baru menghabiskan piring terakhirnya, sementara Ko-ki sudah menghabiskan yakisobanya sepuluh menit yang lalu, otomatis membuatnya menjadi pemenang pertama. Ryoga dan Reno yang menolak ikut berlomba hanya tertawa melihat Iv berusaha menghabiskan yakisoba-nya dibantu oleh Shin. Tetapi sejujurnya, pemandangan itu justru pemandangan yang berusaha Reno abaikan sejak tadi.

.

.

**Poniiteeru (setsunaku naru)****Yume no naka****  
****Kimi no subete (boku no subete)****Hitorijime****  
****Poniiteeru (setsunaku naru)****Kataomoi****  
****Me to me aeba****Ima wa tada no tomodachi**

**(**_Poniiteeru (membuatku sedih) di dalam mimpi  
Seluruh diriku (Seluruh dirimu) ingin miliki  
Poniiteeru (membuatku sedih) cinta tak terbalas  
Mata pun bertemu saat ini kita sebatas teman_**)  
**.

.

.

Iv yang tidak kuat akhirnya bangkit berdiri. Sesuatu di perutnya bergejolak, ia pamit ingin mencari udara segar dulu. Setelah menolak halus Shin yang menawari untuk menemaninya, pemuda mungil itu berlari sekencang mungkin keluar kedai diiringi gelak tawa sang pemilik kedai dan Ko-ki.

"Hei, kalian juga seharusnya makan banyak!" Seru Shin mengacungkan sumpitnya ke arah Ryoga.

"Dan terutama, kau Reno. Sejak belakangan ini kau terlihat kurusan. Makanlah yang banyak!" lanjutnya menyerahkan sepiring yakisoba ke hadapan Reno.

"Halah, bilang saja kau tidak mau rugi!" celutuk Ko-ki iseng. Reno tersenyum ambigu. Antara senang karena Shin memperhatikannya, dan sedih karena pernyataan itu bertabrakan dengan realita yang ia alami selama ini.

"Arigato." Balas Reno mengambil kembali sumpitnya.

Mengucap enam suku kata '_itadakimasu_', Reno melahap yakisoba yang disodorkan padanya. Ryoga yang menyadari senyum ambigunya tadi hanya mampu mengelus bahu. Ia tersenyum, mencoba menghibur Reno meski hanya sedikit.

"Lho, sudah kembali?" tanya Shin menatap Iv yang berjalan tertatih-tatih menghampiri mereka.

"Yap~ Aku sudah baikan." Jawabnya mengangkat kedua tangannya dan bergaya ala atlet angkat beban.

Iv langsung duduk di samping Shin yang tengah meminum jus-nya. Iv tanpa basa-basi menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu lebar Shin. Yang disandari justru tersenyum lembut dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya lembut.

Reno tercengang. Ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan mereka. Namun yang ada justru air matanya berusaha keluar. Reno menunduk dalam-dalam, berharap sahabat-sahabarnya tidak melihatnya dalam kedaan selemah ini. _Image _ Reno yang dewasa dan tegar tidak boleh luntur dihadapan mereka, _terutama Shin_.

"Reno? Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shin khawatir. Diulurkannya tangan untuk mengangkat dagu Reno.

'**PLAK**!'

Reflek Reno menepis tangan Shin yang mencoba menyentuh wajahnya tadi. Shin terbelalak kaget, tak menyangka Reno akan sekeras ini padanya. Begitu juga Iv, Ko-ki dan Ryoga yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetan mereka.

"M, maaf! Aku butuh udara segar. Permisi." Tukasnya buru-buru berdiri.

.

.

.

_**Tabaneta nagai kami**__**  
**__**Mizutama no shushu**__**  
**__**Koi no shippo wa**__**  
**__**Tsukamaerarenai**__**  
**__**Fure tara kieteku**__**  
**__**Maboroshi**_

_**(**__Rambut panjangmu yang terkuncir  
Ikat polka-dot shushu  
Ikatan cinta itu takkan bisa ku lupakan  
Jika kusentuh  
Akan menghilang  
Ilusi ini__**)**_

.

.

.

Reno berlari keluar kedai, meninggalkan keempat temannya yang masih kaget atas perlakuannya tadi. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri saat Shin mencoba menyentuhnya tadi. Berbagai perasaan aneh bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Sedih, marah, merasa bersalah, semua menjadi satu.

"Aku akan melihat keadaanya." Ujar Shin berdiri dari kursinya.

"Stop. Biar aku saja." Potong Ryoga cepat. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata lagi, pemuda ber-kaus hitam itu langsung melesat menyusul Reno.

Ryoga menoleh kesana kemari, mencari sosok pemuda dengan kaus putih polos bernama Reno. Ryoga sempat berjalan beberapa meter di jalanan yang sepi itu. Isak tangis yang terdengar begitu pelan merasuk ke telinga ber-_piercing_'nya.

Ryoga langsung bergerak menuju sumber suara itu. Dan benar saja, ia menemuka Reno sedang duduk memeluk lututnya di sebuah gang sempit yang terletak di antara dua rumah. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia mendekati Reno, tidak berniat membuat pemuda itu takut.

"Reno…" panggilnya lirih.

Reno tersentak, mentapa Ryoga dengan kedua bola matanya yang basah. Menyadari bahwa saat ini Ryoga memandanginya, Reno buru-buru mengusap wajahnya, mencoba menghilangkan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Jangan dihapus… Kau baik-baik saja?.." ujar Ryoga menghentikan gerakan Reno.

"Iya… Aku baik-baik saja.." dustanya tersenyum. Ryoga mengeram kesal.

"Jangan bohong di depanku! Kau boleh saja bohong dengan terus tersenyum di depan yang lain, tapi tidak di depanku!" bentak Ryoga marah.

Reno tersentak. Pandangannya mengabur, kelopak matanya menutup perlahan. Tetes demi tetes air kembali mengalir di pipinya. Reno mengalihkan kepalanya, membenamkannya di kedua lengannya yang ditekuk. Ryoga bungkam, menyadari bahwa ia sudah membuat Reno takut.

"M, maaf.. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, Reno…" ujarnya dengan nada melembut.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, akhirnya Ryoga mengelus kepala Reno seperti biasanya. Seperti biasa saat ia menenangkan pemuda itu. Reno perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Ryoga yang masih mengelusnya.

"Jangan bohong di depanku karena itu menyakitiku… Aku tersakiti melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu… Padahal dalam hati kau menangis." Jelasnya.

Reno mengangguk mengerti meski ia masih mencerna kata-kata Ryoga dalam otaknya. Selama ini perlakuan Ryoga-lah yang membuatnya tenang. Selama ini Ryoga-lah yang selalu berada di sisi-nya ketika ia kesakitan menanggung beban cintanya.

"Berbagilah denganku. Aku memang bukan siapapun bagimu, hanya sahabat. Tapi aku tidak keberatan jika harus menanggung beban yang sama jika itu membuatmu tersenyum."

"Kenapa?... Kenapa Ryoga-kun mau repot demi aku?.." pertanyaan kecil dari Reno membuat pemuda itu tersenyum hangat. Senyum yang jarang di perlihatkan. Berbeda dengan tawa konyol yang selalu ia tunjukkan.

"Karena aku menyayangimu, Reno. Aku tidak keberatan jika harus direpotkan oleh orang yang kusayangi." Jawab Ryoga jujur.

Reno terhenyak. Selama ini, Ryoga juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Merasakan rasa sakit ketika orang yang dicintai justru mencintai sahabat sendiri. Reno kembali menangis, menyadari betapa bodohnya ia menyianyiakan rasa sayang Ryoga selama ini.

"H, hei! Jangan menangis lagi dong…" hibur Ryoga.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku Ryoga! Maafkan aku!"

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu merasakan hal yang sama denganku… Maafkan aku… Hiks… Maaf…" ulang Reno di sela tangisnya.

Ryoga tersenyum lembut. Di sekanya air mata yang terus mengalir di pipi Reno. Di rengkunya Reno, membawanya dalam kehangatan yang lebih dari musim panas. Reno menangis, meraung di dada bidangnya. Dan sekali lagi, ia tidak keberatan dengan semua itu.

"Berapa lama?..." bisik Reno.

"Sejak kelas dua SMP, sejak pertama kita bertemu." Jawab Ryoga jujur. Reno mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Mulai sekarang Ryoga-kun tidak akan merasakan sakit itu lagi." Ucap Reno menyentuh dada kanan Ryoga.

"Karena mulai sekarang aku akan terus berada di sisi Ryoga-kun. _Zutto, soba ni ite*_." Lanjutnya. Ryoga tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Di genggamnya tangan Reno lembut.

"Ayo kita kembali. Mereka pasti khawatir sekali." Ajak Ryoga. Reno mengangguk dan balas menggegam tangan Ryoga. Keduanya berjalan bersama-sama menuju kedai yakisoba, dimana ketiga temannya menunggu dengan cemas.

.

.

.

_**Poniiteeru (hodokanaide)**__** k**__**awarazu ni**__**  
**__**Kimi wa kimi de (boku wa boku de)**__** h**__**ashiru dake**__**  
**__**Poniiteeru (hodokanaide)**__** i**__**tsumademo**__**  
**__**Hashai de iru**__** k**__**imi wa shoujo no mama de**_

_**(**__Poniiteeru (janganlah kau lepas) tetaplah begitu  
Seperti dirimu (seperti diriku) kita berlari  
Poniiteeru (janganlah kau lepas) sampai kapan pun  
Tetaplah menjadi si gadis ceria selamanya__**)**_

.

.

.

"EEHHH?! Sejak kapan kalian bersama?" pekik Ko-ki menunjuk-nunjuk tangan Ryoga dan Reno yang saling bertautan. Keduanya hanya tersenyum malu menanggapi reaksi heboh Ko-ki. Sementara Shin dan Iv hanya tertawa bahagia dan sesekali mengucapkan selamat kepada keduanya.

"Eheheh berarti di sini yang jomblo hanya kau." Goda Iv. Ko-ki memutar bola matanya malas.

"Siapa bilang aku sudah punya kok ye." Balas Ko-ki penuh kebanggaan.

"EEEEHHH?" Ko-ki tersenyum penuh arti. Ia mengambil ponsel putihnya dan membuka flipnya.

"UAPAAA?"

Keempat pemuda itu makin kaget setelah melihat wallpaper yang terpampang di hadapan mereka. Ko-ki, dengan cengiran khasnya bersama seorang gadis muda berambut cokelat sepunggung dan mata ungu.

"S, sejak kapan? D, dengan Ai-chan yang bule itu!" pekik Iv tidak percaya.

"Nyehehehe " Ko-ki hanya nyengir bangga sambil mengangkat dua jarinya membentuk tanda "V".

~**OWARI**~

* * *

*_Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu_


End file.
